powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Energy Beam Emission
The power to emit beams of energy. Sub-power of Energy Attacks. Variation of Beam Emission and Elemental Beam Emission. Also Called * Energy Beam Projection Capabilities User can project concentrated beams of energy for a destructive amount of damage. The result of the beam could be concussive, dispersive or explosive, and depending on what the beam is composed, it can possess a variety of abilities. Variations *Concussion Beams: Generate solid energy beams. *Energy Breath: Fire energy beams from mouth. *Heat Beam Emission: Generate beams composed of heat. *Laser Beam Emission: Generate beams of solid laser. *Magnetic Beam Emission: Generate beams of magnetic energy. *Optic Blasts: Project beams from eyes. *Psychic Beam Emission: Generate beams of psychic energy. *Pyrotechnic Beam Emission: Project beams of pyrotechnic energy. *Quantum Beam Emission: Project beams of quantum energy. *Sound Beam Emission: Project beams of sonic energy. *Sword Beam Emission: Generate beams through blades. *Spark Beam Emission: Generate beams composed of sparks. *Transitional Phasing Beam: Discharge guidance controlled beams. Associations *Beam Emission *Elemental Beam Emission *Energy Attacks Known Users Comics Manga/Anime Known Objects Gallery Manga/Anime File:Meltdowner.jpg|Shizuri Mugino (A Certain Magical Index) firing a Meltdowner, a beam of very destructive wave-particle duality electrons. File:Byakurai.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) using Hadō #4 Byakurai to fire a piercing beam of concentrated spiritual electricity. File:Raikōhō.gif|Kūkaku Shiba (Bleach) using Hadō #63 Raikōhō to fire a large beam of spiritual lightning. File:Hiryū_Gekizoku_Shinten_Raihō.gif|Tessai Tsukabishi (Bleach) using Hadō #88 Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō to fire a massive beam of very destructive spiritual electricity. File:Jūgeki_Byakurai_(Kaizō_Kidō).gif|Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) using Jūgeki Byakurai to fire a modified beam of lightning capable of piercing Sōsuke Aizen. File:Cero_Metralleta.gif|Coyote Starrk (Bleach) firing his Cero Metralleta, releasing a barrage of spiritual beams. File:Lilynette_cero.jpg|Lilynette Gingerbuck (Bleach) firing a Cero, a spiritual beam move typical to all Hollows. File:Star_Flash.jpg|Mask De Masculine (Bleach) using his Star Flash to fire a large beam in the shape of a star. File:Burner_Finger_1.jpg|Bazz-B (Bleach) using his Burner Finger 1 to fire a beam of flame that can easily pierce through Hitsugaya. Ichigo Cero.jpg|Hollow Ichigo's Cero (Bleach) Cero Oscuras.jpg|Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras (Bleach) File:N'cha_Cannon.png|Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) using her signature N'cha Cannon, firing a powerful beam from shouting a greeting. File:Goku_Kamehameha_Wave.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) projecting the Kamehameha, a powerful beam of compressed life-force. File:Helmet_Beam.jpg|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball) fires an energy beam from her helmet. File:Makankosappo.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) using his Makankosappo to simultaneously pierce and drill through his targets. File:Break_Cannon.png|Nappa (Dragon Ball) using the Break Cannon, his ultimate technique, to fire a beam of lightning ki. File:Galick_Gun.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball) firing his Gyarikku Hō, a charged beam of life-force capable of destroying a planet. File:FriezaDeathBeam.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball) unleashing his Death Beam, easily piercing through any target weaker than him. File:Makankosappo_(Gintama).png|Piccolo (Gintama) using his Makankosappo to simultaneously pierce and drill through his targets. File:Storm_Release_-_Darui_(Naruto).png|Darui (Naruto) using his Storm Release: Laser Circus to fire several energy beams with manipulated trajectory. File:Noro_Noro_Beam.png|Foxy (One Piece) using his Noro Noro Beam to slow down anything it hits for 30 seconds. File:Borsalino_vs_Zephyr.gif|Bosalino (One Piece) firing his lasers via his Pika Pika no Mi, which can easily pierce and explode with tremendous power. File:Pacifista_Laser.png|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) is a Pacifista, all of whom can fire laser beams derived from Borsalino's powers. One piece Franky Beam.jpg|With his new modified body, Franky's (One Piece) can fire powerful energy beams. File:Bulbasaur_SolarBeam.png|Bulbasaur (Pokémon) using Solar Beam, firing a beam of collected solar energy. File:Garchomp_Hyper_Beam.png|Garchomp (Pokémon) using Hyper Beam, an attack of tremendous destructive power, but exhausts the user after each use. File:Lance's_Aerodactyl's_zigzag_Hyper_Beam.png|Lance's Aerodactyl (Pokémon Adventures) bending its Hyper Beam in a zigzag fashion to gain momentum. File:Upgraded_Brionac_Spear.png|Keith Silver (Project ARMS) fires off his Brionac Spear, a charged-ion particle beam capable of shattering a city block with ease. File:Evil_Eye_of_Balor.jpg|Keith Violet (Project ARMS) using her Evil Eye of Balor to disperse refractive nano-machines into the air to redirect, amplify, and focus light to fire lasers of unpredictable trajectories. File:Cross_Marks_Wave.png|Some Cross Marks (Code:Breaker) have the ability, Wave Motion, which allows them to release stream of energy from their mouths. File:Ageha_Kuruno's_Oppai_Missle.gif|Ageha Kurono (Rosario + Vampire) fires an energy beam from her chest. File:Zebra_Laser_Voice.png|Zebra (Toriko) using his Laser Voice to create a sonic beam that replicates the properties of a laser. File:Super_Conductor_Wave_Thunder_Force.png|Slifer the Sky Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Super Conductor Wave: Thunder Force to fire off a powerful beam of heavenly lightning. Zakeruga.gif|Zatch (Zatch Bell!) can release a beam of compressed lightning with Zakeruga. File:Biraitsu.PNG|Erujo (Zatch Bell!) using the Biraitsu spell to fire an energy beam. Biraitsu_Robnos.gif|Robnos (Zatch Bell!) using the Biraitsu spell to fire a laser beam. Neshiruga.png|Alm (Zatch Bell!) using the Neshiruga spell. Gigano_Roboruga.png|Koral Q (Zatch Bell!) uses the Gigano Roboruga spell to shoots a large ray of energy from his antenna. Oruga Radom.png|Zofis (Zatch Bell!) can fire a twirling beam of explosive energy with the Oruga Radomu spell. Raajia Radisu.jpeg|Clear Note (Zatch Bell!) can fire a beam of annihilative energy with Raajia Radisu. DragonballZ-Movie5_1138.jpg|Cooler (Dragon Ball series) firing his Death Flash. Juggernaut Drive 33.jpg|Issei Hyoudou's Longinus Smasher (High School DxD Gargoyle Ray.gif|By roaring into the ring it carries in its mouth, Gargoyle (Marchen Awakens Romance) can fire powerful beams of energy. Tiamat Ray.gif|Guardian ÄRM, Tiamat (Marchen Awakens Romance) is able to fire a beam from her mouth very similar to Gargoyle's. Hydra Beam.gif|After acquiring the body of the Ghost ÄRM, Hydra Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) is able to release energy beams from Hydra's mouth. Evil Beam.gif|In his final form, Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) is able to fire a beam of collected evil energy. Phantom Cannon.GIF|Phantom's (Marchen Awakens Romance) Phantom Cannon allows him to fire a powerful beam of magical power from his zombie hand. Peryton.gif|Guardian ÄRM, Peryton (Marchen Awakens Romance) is able to fire an energy beam from the hole on its chest. Nyan Nyan Wave.gif|Nyan Nyan Wave is Chaton’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) strongest attack and lets her fire powerful beams of energy. Ian kills Rapunzel.GIF|Ian (Marchen Awakens Romance) concentrates his magical power to release it as a powerful energy wave. Finger beam.PNG|When the Flat Sisters (Marchen Awakens Romance) fuse into Rotkäppchen Waltzer, they can fire energy beams from the guardian's fingers. Shido Spirit Blast.jpg|Shido Itsuka (Date A Live) channels combined mana of sealed the Spirits as the Roaring Flash Wave Explosion. Video Games File:Razors_Edge_Screen_4.jpg|Kasumi (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden) fires an energy beam via the Torn Sky Blast technique. File:Zero_Laser_SSB4.png|Samus Aran (Metroid/Super Smash Bros.) using Zero Laser to fire a massive energy beam. File:Diffusion_Beam.jpg|R.O.B. (Nintendo/Super Smash Bros.) using Diffusion Beam to fire a weak but potent energy beam. File:Lucario_blasts_Aura_Storm.png|Lucario (Pokemon/Super Smash Bros.) using Aura Storm to fire a massive energy beam. Full Blast SSB4.jpg|Mii Gunner (Nintendo/Super Smash Bros.) using Full Blast to fire a massive energy beam. Zamorak vs Saradomin.png|Zamorak and Saradomin (RuneScape) battle each other with opposing energy beams. 32810_6.jpg|Night Terror's laser barrage attack (Soul Calibur) pxz Meden-Torore8.jpg|Meden Treore's giant laser beam (Project X Zone) PxZ 2 Byakushin (17).jpg|Byakushin's giant laser beam (Project X Zone 2) Blazblue 6454maxresdefault.jpg|Gigant Take-Mikazuchi's Laser (Blazblue) Devil_versus_Alisa_-_Laser_-_TTT2_Prologue_Version.jpg|Devil Kazuya's laser attack (Tekken) savior 5.jpg|The Savior's giant laser attack (Devil May Cry 4) Zeekeeper-WakeBeam.png|The Zeekeeper (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) firing his Wakebeam. Mega_Laser.jpeg|Pit (Kid Icarus) firing the Mega Laser. Fulgore Devastation Beam.png|Fulgore (Killer Instinct) firing his Devastation Beam. Comics/Cartoons File:1415.jpg|Korra (Avatar: The Last Airbender) shooting an energy beam from her chest when in her Avatar and astral form. File:EnergyBeamInfoboxImage.jpg|A demon (Charmed) projecting a energy beam. Powers_ando_pwns_agent.JPG|Ando Masahashi (Heroes) fires a red energy beam. File:Dazzler2.jpg|Dazzler (Marvel Comics) shooting a Photon Blast. File:SU_69_Laser_Activated.jpg|Eclipse the Darkling (Sonic the Hedgehog) armed with the Cyzer, allowing him to project powerful laser beams that can blow robots or people apart. Shortfuse Laser.png|Shortfuse the Cybernik (Sonic the Comic) firing his laser blaster. File:Arsenal's_cybernetic_arm.png|Arsenal (Young Justice: Invasion) firing a laser beam from his cybernetic arm. Solar Beam Emmission.jpg|Vision's (Marvel Comics) most powerful facet is the channeling and discharge of all his solar energy through the crystal in his brow. Vigor Forelock beam.jpg|Vigor (Wildstorm Comics) obtained a magical crystal gem that harnesses and projects red energy as a omnislicing laser beam. Oddbods - Pogo vs. Fuse.gif|Pogo (Oddbods) uses his energy beam to finish Fuse (Oddbods) to win the game. Space_Ghost_Beam.jpg|Using his Power Bands, Space Ghost (Space Ghost) can fire a wide variety of different energy beams. Alistaire_Smythe_(Earth-92131)_from_Spider-Man_The_Animated_Series_Season_3_8_0005.jpg|Alistair Smythe (Spider-Man: The Animated Series) firing twin energy beams. Kavaxas_Shoots_Green_Lasers.jpg|Kavaxas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) rapid-firing energy beams from his fingertips. Superman_X_Crystal_Laser.gif|Superman X (Legion of Super-Heroes) projects energy beams from his fists that crystallize whatever they hit. Energy Beam by Nova.JPG|Nova (Marvel Comics) can channel the Nova Force and expel the energy in the form of extremely powerful concussive blasts. Concussion Beam by Thor.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) Concession Beam By GL (2).jpg|Hal Jorden (DC Comics) fires Cyborg Superman with the power of a small star Concession Beam by Wolverine.jpg|Scott Summers (Marvel Comics) Concession Beam by Ultron.jpg|Ultron (Marvel Comics) blasting the Vision. Concession Beam By Mongul II.jpg|Mongul II (DC Comics) Concession Beam By GL.jpg|Kyle Ranner (DC Comics) Concession Beam By Bastion.jpg|Bastion (Marvel Comics) Particle Beam by Atomic Eve.jpg|Atomic Eve (Image Comics) Concession Beam by Havok.jpg|Havok (Marvel Comics) Eye Beams by Black Manta.jpg|Black Manta (DC Comics) Uni-Beam by Iron Man.jpg|Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Burning Gundam Burning Finger Beam 3.gif|God Gundam (Mobile Fighter G Gundam) firing its 'Sekiha Tenkyo God Finger Hand Blast by Ultron.jpeg|Ultron (Marvel Comics) Hand Blast by Noh-Varr.jpg|Noh-Varr (Marvel Comics) Hand Blast by Hobgoblin.jpg|Hobogoblin (Marvel Comics) using his Goblin Gloves. Live Action TV/Films File:Michael-Heroes.jpg|Michael (Heroes) generates a spark of laser... Powers_Michael_zaps_a_roach.jpg|...before projecting a laser beam to kill a cockroach. File:Photokinesis.png|Sookie (True Blood) releasing a beam of light. File:Luke_Charging_Up.jpg|Luke (UN Comics) practicing on firing energy beams by charging up. Vision laser.jpg|Vision (Marvel Cinematic Universe) firing an energy beam from the Mind Stone in his forehead. Category:Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Generation Category:Mental Power Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Beam Powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Creation Category:Projection Powers Category:Galleries